Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 114
Moon vs. Termina Come on, you know you want to. Actually, you probably don't. youshouldnthavedonethat.net --Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Uhh, well, it's um. Certainly an interesting thought. I, uhh. Well, I just don't really have an opinion on it. It's just weird for weirdness' sake. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Just no. -'Isdrak ' 22:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm assuming this is a joke fight. It made me laugh. But unlike most joke fights, I laughed at how stupid it is. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 22:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Bizarre... don't know where to go with this one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Joke fights are older and deader than The Game at this point. Which you lost, by the way. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : The "wtflol" reaction I had is what's making me support this. Diachronos (talk) 06:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I dont see any connections Oni Link 15:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : yeah, the point of this is to laugh at how stupid it is. it doesn't make any sense but all I really wanted to do is advertise for Haunted MM, come on people we NEED to crack that cypher!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Let's give it a shot (unfortunately, I can't really say that now without it being just saying, "I want to give it a shot.") The 20:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I will spread joy! (I don't think this will win though...) AmazingLink 23:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I didn't know that you could do landmarks too, but besides that you do have to note that the moon almost destroyed Termina... but than again almost.Bogu Forsaken Fortress vs. Gerudo Fortress These are both fortresses in which Ganondorf commands his operations, in both of these places you must hide from guards (gerudo guard and moblins) and in both of these if you are caught you are placed in a prison cell and can only escape through a small and difficult to be seen area. -Perpetualtwilight (talk) 18:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : There's a theory that they're the same thing... but if there weren't it would be a decent fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : A location fight, and a not very original one at that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Per Joe et Xykeb. -'Isdrak ' 02:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I dig on a location fight, but it doesn't cut the mustard unfortunately. --AuronKaizer ' 02:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. It's an especially good location fight. The 20:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Just... various things, weak links.... And, I don't remember Ganondorf commanding his op. at Gerudo Fortress... Just... weak... links... AmazingLink 23:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) King Dodongo vs. Syger it feels like a slow week so ill try this. these two are both loosely based on extinct creatures since king dodongo is called the infernal dinosaur and syger is a sabertooth tiger. they are also bosses that roll up into a spiky ball and try to run over link. Meep Meep Meep (talk) 01:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Didn't you suggest this before? I didn't support last time, but it's alright I guess. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, Syger is a mini-boss, but I'll ignore that fact. That thing about this fight, though, is that I don't like either combatant at all, so it's just not interesting to me at all. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are meh and Syger is, as Xykeb said, a mini-boss, but I feel like supporting for some reason. -'Isdrak ' 02:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep! --AuronKaizer ''' 02:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : A slow week indeed. This isn't the best, but it's the best we have as of now. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Were this not a slow week, I would still dig this one Oni Link 15:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm just not completely feeling it. The 20:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : My total FAVORITE of the week! AmazingLink 23:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome your next Temple of Courage fight!.Bogu